1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a recording-reproduction apparatus of image/audio information or the like and, more particularly, to a recording-reproduction apparatus which can improve a retrieving efficiency.
2. Related Background Art
Hitherto, in case of recording or reproducing a moving image signal, what is called a VTR (video tape recorder) using a magnetic tape having a width of 1/2 inch or 8 mm is generally used.
Such a VTR records or reproduces video information of one field onto one track on a magnetic tape wound around a rotary drum by using a rotary head provided on the rotary drum. In case of retrieving a video image, namely, performing what is called a head search by such a VTR, the retrieving operation is executed while actually reproducing the recorded video information by using a function such as fast forward control, rewinding control, special playback, or the like by using an index signal for head search of a video scene.
However, in case of retrieving by the conventional VTR, since the video signal has been recorded on a tape-shaped recording medium, it takes a time to move the tape in order to retrieve a desired video image. A long time and much labors are needed for the retrieving operation according to circumstances.
On the other hand, since the rotary head traces the track while always rubbing the tape during the retrieving operation, an adverse influence is also exerted on the reliability of the recording information due to the abrasion, scratch, or the like of the tape.